Mots croisés 8
by Coljayjay
Summary: Nouvel épisode. Un peu éloigné moins porté sur les mots croisés cette fois. Toujours Sam et Jack bien sûr. Un peu de Daniel et Vala.


_**AN: Ok, j'était en train d'écouter du ZZTOP et surtout "la grange" (que je vous conseille d'écouter pendant votre lecture ^^) et voilà que cette fic "just popped into my fron"!lol Alors vite je l'ai écrite. Bonne lecture.**_

 _ **AN2: Merci pour vos commentaires qui me flattent toujours autant (alors n'hésitez pas hein?!) et merci toujours à Djaipur pour son aide ^^.**_

 **Lit de Sam et Jack:**

 _Jack jeta un œil discret sur la page de Sam. Il ne lui restait que quelques mots. Il se reporta sur la sienne._

J: Tu crois qu'ils peuvent avoir commis une erreur d'orthographe?

 _Sam leva les yeux de sa feuille et lui lança un sourire._

S: Peu probable, mais ça pourrait peut-être arriver. Pourquoi?

J: Bah, il me manque deux mots et j'en ai un qui correspond parfaitement à la définition, toutes les lettres rentrent sauf une lettre en plein milieu.

 _Il se gratta la tête avec le bout de son crayon._

J: C'est très bizarre, c'est la première fois que ça me fait ça.

 _Elle tenta de se pencher sur sa feuille pour regarder. Il la cacha immédiatement contre son torse._

J: Ah! On n'en profite pas!

 _Elle secoua la tête et rit._

S: Ne me pose pas de question si tu ne veux pas que je t'aide.

J: Je vois clair dans ton petit jeu.

 _Il tapota son crayon contre la hanche de Sam pour la faire se pousser. Elle se contorsionna sous l'effet des chatouilles._

S: très bien, débrouilles-toi alors.

 _Elle mit son stylo à la bouche mâchouillant le bout. Jack resta fixé sur ses lèvres, un petit sourire en coin. Sam sentit qu'il l'observait. Elle ôta le stylo et se tourna vers lui._

S: Quoi?

J: Rien.

 _Il se pencha légèrement pour l'embrasser. Sam garda les yeux fermés. Cela avait beau faire quelques années maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble, les baisers de Jack avaient toujours le même effet sur elle._

S: Hummm.

 _Jack sourit à pleines dents. Il en profita pour écrire un dernier mot._

J: J'ai fini!

 _Le visage de Sam changea aussitôt, passant de plénitude et extase à stupéfaction et agacement._

S: Quoi? Tu viens de dire qu'il te manquait encore des mots.

 _Jack garda son sourire, la faisant rager._

J: J'ai menti.

S: Tu m'as déconcentré délibérément?

J: Noonn...

S: Jack?!

J: Non, je te promets. J'avais juste envie de t'embrasser. Et te voir mettre ce stylo à la bouche... J'y peux rien, ça me fait des choses...

 _Il s'avança pour l'embrasser à nouveau mais elle le repoussa gentiment, sa main sur son torse._

S: Fais voir!

 _Elle avait beau tenter de se contrôler, elle sentait la colère monter. Elle ne voulait absolument pas perdre cette fois... surtout pas après ce qu'elle avait mis en jeu. Non, mais pourquoi avait-elle accepté? Elle parcourut sa grille, complètement remplie._

J: Bon, tu as quand même une chance de l'emporter par que ce mot là _(il lui montra du doigt),_ je suis sûr qu'ils ont fait une erreur mais bon...

 _Carter tourna les pages de son propre magazine pour aller à celle des solutions. Et commença à vérifier. Elle démarra directement par le mot qui faisait douter Jack._

S: Non, c'est bon. Il est correct. Mais je pense que tu as raison sur l'orthographe par contre.

J: Ah, tu vois!

 _Il claqua ses mains l'une contre l'autre._

J: Alors j'ai gagné ma belle!

 _Sam termina la vérification et dans un moment de rage jeta les magasines en face d'elle._

J: Mais c'est qu'elle est mauvaise joueuse aujourd'hui.

S: Jack ne commence pas!

J: Il faut savoir accepter la défaite ma chérie! **JE** suis meilleur que toi.

 _Il savait à quel point elle pouvait détester perdre et dans quel état elle était capable de se mettre parfois. Et le pire, c'est qu'il adorait la faire rager. Et plus elle s'emportait, plus il en rajoutait._

S: Tu m'agaces!

 _Elle se leva, en colère d'avoir perdu, mais aussi de ne pas réussir à se contrôler. D'autant qu'elle savait que si elle ne s'arrêtait pas, il la titillerait tant qu'il pourrait._

J: Dommage qu'il ne fasse pas beau aujourd'hui!

S: Je ne te donnerai pas les clefs!

J: Tu ne respecterais pas le marché?

S: Tu as triché!

 _Il se leva à son tour pour la suivre._

J: Absolument pas. Quand vas-tu admettre que je suis devenu un maître des mots croisés?

 _Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne de lui._

S: Jamais!

J: Humm... j'adore quand tu t'énerves.

S: Je ne suis pas énervée!

J: Très excitante!

S: Fiches-moi la paix!

 _Cette fois-ci il savait qu'il fallait qu'il arrête. Elle était rouge et elle allait probablement finir par lui faire la tête. Il sourit._

J: Ca fait rien, je t'aime quand même comme ça ma 'tite râleuse.

 _Sam attrapa le torchon et le lui jeta. Jack se protégea avec ses bras et se mit à rire._

J: Ca va, j'arrête!

 _Il quitta la pièce en sifflotant une chanson des ZZtop. Il entendit Sam soupirer._

 _ **Lendemain midi chez Sam et Jack.**_

 _Daniel et Vala étaient venu manger chez leurs amis. Jack avait fait une grillade. Ils étaient dehors, finissant leur repas._

V: Sam, ce gâteau était divin! En revanche Jack, il va vraiment falloir que vous fassiez quelque chose pour...

 _Elle repoussa les morceaux de viandes carbonisés de son assiette en faisant une grimace._

V: votre timing...

J: Vous ne savez pas ce qui est bon!

D: Jack, son morceau était brûlé à 70%!

J: C'est ce qui donne du goût, vous n'y connaissez rien en barbecue Daniel.

S: Pourquoi Teal'c n'ai pas venu au fait?

V: Il avait un truc prévu avec Ish'ta.

 _Elle lui fit un clin d'œil._

J: Le petit veinard!

 _Daniel sourit. Jack se leva soudain et se frotta les mains._

J: Bon, maintenant qu'on a bien mangé et si on allait faire un tour un peu?!

V: Oh oui, chouette!

 _Sam fronça les sourcils en regardant le regard de son compagnon. Oh, il n'allait pas lui faire ça? Quand il vit qu'elle avait compris, il afficha son plus large sourire._

S: Non!

J: Oh si!

 _Sam se leva et commença à débarrasser la table. Vala et Daniel se regardèrent. Vala haussa les épaules en signe d'incompréhension._

S: Hors de question Jack.

 _Il se tourna vers Vala._

J: Un tour en moto Vala, ça vous branche?

 _Celle-ci se leva brusquement de table, un immense sourire sur les lèvres._

V: Vous êtes sérieux?

S: Non, il ne l'est pas!

J: Sam?!

D: Il se passe quoi là?

 _Vala se dirigea vers Jack et mit son bras sous le sien._

V: On y va?! Je suis impatiente d'avoir les cheveux au vent.

J: Allez belle brune, je vous embarque!

 _Sam se redressa et le fixa d'un regard noir. Mais Jack n'en avait rien à faire. Au contraire, cela le poussait encore plus. Il leva son doigt en l'air sentant qu'elle allait lui dire quelque chose._

J: Tut tut! On ne proteste pas. Je te rappelle que tu as perdu. Que la dernière fois, _**J'AI**_ nettoyé le garage _(il se tourna vers Daniel),_ Daniel est là pour témoigner. Alors on se détend et _(il regarda Vala)_ nous, on va faire un tour en moto.

V: Génial! Vous savez parler aux femmes Jack!

D: Hey!

V: Toi aussi mon Daniel, mais tu ne sais pas conduire de moto. Et ça, c'est excitant.

 _Sam rentra furax, laissant Daniel perplexe. Jack et Vala se dirigèrent vers le garage. Daniel en profita pour rejoindre son amie et comprendre sa colère. Elle était en train de remplir le lave-vaisselle._

D: C'était quoi ça Sam?

S: Rien!

D: Allez, pourquoi vous êtes en rogne comme ça?

S: Il va prendre MA moto!

 _Daniel grimaça._

D: Oh...

 _Si il y avait bien une chose qu'il savait à propos de Sam, c'est que jamais elle n'avait laisser quelqu'un toucher de près ou de loin à sa moto. Seul Siler avait eu le droit et la chance de l'aider à la retoucher. Mais elle était très possessive avec son Indiana._

 _Pendant ce temps Jack entreprit de sortir la moto devant l'excitation non dissimulée de Vala._

V: C'est la moto de Sam, n'est-ce pas?

J: Ouaip.

V: Et elle vous laisse la prendre? Elle m'avait dit que personne d'autre qu'elle ne la conduisait, même pas vous.

J: Ouaip.

V: Et elle est d'accord?

 _Jack installa l'Indiana sur la route et la mit sur la béquille. Il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Sam venait de sortir avec Daniel. Elle croisait les bras et semblait très remontée. Ce qui fit sourire Jack. Vala se tourna pour observer Sam._

V: Oh elle n'est pas contente! Je ne veux pas être responsable de quoi que ce soit...

J: C'est après moi qu'elle en a, ne vous en faites pas.

 _Jack s'assit lourdement sur la bécane. Sam ferma les yeux et soupira._

D: Vous allez le laisser faire?

S: Il va me la bousiller!

D: Je suis sûr qu'il va faire attention.

S: Vous ne l'avez pas vu conduire la sienne Daniel! Je vous jure que si elle revient avec une seule éraflure je ne réponds plus de rien.

 _Daniel finit par sourire devant la réaction puérile de son amie. Jack tendit la main à Vala pour lui signifier de monter derrière lui et démarra l'engin. Il mit ses lunettes de soleil qu'il avait sur la tête, sur ses yeux dans un geste très provocateur envers Sam. Il se tourna vers Vala qui s'était accrochée à lui._

J: Regardez Sam et dites-moi quelle tête elle fait.

 _Il fit monter les gaz de la moto bruyamment, jouant avec l'accélérateur faisant monter les tours/minute de l'Indiana, produisant une épaisse fumée à l'arrière._

V: Oh elle est toute rouge.

 _Jack rit derrière ses lunettes._

J: Parfait!

 _Daniel, de son côté secoua la tête, se demandant si Jack n'avait pas des envies suicidaires. Sam à côté de lui voyait rouge, ses mains se crispèrent._

S: Il joue avec mes nerfs _...(hurlant pour passer par dessus les vrombissements de sa moto)_ Jack! Arrêtes ça tout de suite!

 _Evidement, cela ne fit que le pousser à faire crisser encore plus la machine. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Vala._

J: Glissez vos mains sous mon tee-shirt.

V: Pardon? Vous jouez à quoi Jack?

J: Allez s'il vous plaît. Je veux voir jusqu'où elle va tenir.

 _Vala secoua la tête mais s'exécuta quelque part grisée par l'attitude du Général et pensa qu'elle pourrait en profiter pour faire peur à Daniel aussi._

V: Vous êtes un démon! Mais ma foi, j'aurai peut-être une réaction de Daniel.

J: Par contre accrochez-vous parce que si ils foncent vers nous, je nous sors de là rapidement.

V: Ce que vous pouvez être sexy parfois!

 _Vala passa sensuellement ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Jack. Il se retint de rire en voyant les mines déconfites de Daniel et Sam. Cette dernière décroisa immédiatement ses bras._

D: Qu'est-ce que...

S: Jack!

D: Vala!

S: A quoi joue votre copine!

 _Vala voyant l'état dans lequel était Daniel, décida d'accentuer la chose, se collant étroitement contre le dos de Jack et caressant le torse de se dernier._ J: Euh...du calme quand même.

V: Taisez-vous et regardez les!

J: Oh ils ne sont pas contents!

V: Vous êtes conscient qu'avec tout ça, vous n'êtes pas prêt d'avoir une activité physique ce soir?

 _Jack sourit et enleva la béquille et enclencha la première._

J: Ouaip, mais c'est pas grave, c'est la semaine d'abstinence.

 _Vala se mit à rire. Il avait tout calculé. Il était parfois aussi déjanté qu'elle. Elle avait fini par l'adorer. Soudain elle sentit Jack bouger ses pieds et ses jambes._

J: Je crois qu'on devrait vite partir, ils arrivent.

 _Jack fit un bref salut militaire nonchalant de la main vers Sam et Daniel qui s'avançaient dangereusement vers eux, joua avec l'accélérateur, faisant crisser les pneus de la moto. Ils disparurent du regard de ses amis en moins de deux._

S: Je vais le tuer!

 _Une fois hors de vue, Jack ralentit et fit faire un tour à Vala en pleine extase. Il était fier de son manège mais un peu anxieux de son retour. Si jamais il avait rayé ne serait-ce même que la plaque d'immatriculation, il dormirait sur le canapé pour le restant de sa vie. Il était conscient que sa compagne n'avait que deux amours dans sa vie: lui et son bolide. Et là, il avait joué avec le feu. Mais quel régal de la voir aussi furax. Vala se rapprocha de l'oreille de Jack pour lui parler fort._

V: C'est génial Jack!

J: Je sais.

 _Elle vit Jack faire demi-tour._

V: Vous croyez que c'est une bonne idée de rentrer?

J: Il va bien falloir, et en plus on va finir par être à court de carburant. Je suis sûr qu'elle l'a fait exprès pour ne pas que je conduise trop.

 _Ils arrivèrent devant la maison. Jack se parqua devant la porte du garage en douceur devant les regards de Sam et Daniel. Vala descendit et déposa un baiser sur le joue de Jack._

V: Merci.

 _Soudain elle vit Sam s'approcher d'eux._

V: Mon pauvre chou vous êtes mort.

 _Elle se détacha rapidement de lui et leva les mains en l'air._

V: Je n'y suis pour rien, il m'a forcé!

 _Jack se retourna les yeux grands ouverts vers Vala._

J: OK, sympa! Je vous balade et vous me poignardez?!

 _Elle partit rapidement les laissant seul. Jack n'osa pas regarder Sam, se sentant un peu penaud. Il tourna les clefs et les enleva. Il sortit_ __ _la béquille et descendit. Sam croisa ses bras devant lui attendant qu'il parle._

J: Tu as raison, c'est une bombe cette machine... comme sa proprio.

 _Il chercha à se faire pardonner, sentant l'état de sa compagne. Elle fit le tour, le poussa hors de portée de sa moto et enleva la béquille pour la rentrer dans le garage._

S: Et bien ne compte plus jamais remettre tes fesses dessus.

J: Tu parles de toi ou la moto?

 _Lui fit-il un sourire penaud._

S: Peut-être bien les deux.

 _Il grimaça. OK, ça ne lui avait vraiment pas plu. Elle inspecta chaque recoin pour vérifier son état. Elle fut soulagée de s'apercevoir qu'il y avait fait attention. Elle se redressa et vit Jack enlever ses lunettes et les accrocher au col de son tee-shirt. Elle réalisa à quel point il était sexy, les cheveux complètement en bataille à cause du vent lors de sa balade. Il s'avança vers elle et l'encercla de ses bras._

J: Désolé de t'avoir mis les nerfs.

 _Sam l'encercla aussi. Et il l'embrassa._

J: Ca valait le coup quand même...

 _Il vit le visage de Sam se détendre mais elle semblait perturbée cette fois. Il tourna la tête vers le bolide._

J: T'en fais pas, j'en ai pris soin.

S: Je sais.

J: Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Ne me dis pas que tu m'en veux autant quand même?

 _Elle secoua la tête._

S: J'ai bien cru que tu allais faire éclater mon pneu arrière...

J: Tu aurais vu ta tête...

 _Il l'embrassa à nouveau._

S: Jack, je suis désolée d'avoir un peu...mal réagit.

J: Mal réagit?

 _Sam lui fit les gros yeux._

J: Ok, excuses acceptées. 

S: Tu sais le pire en fait dans tout ça?

J: Non?

S: Ce qui m'a le plus énervée?

 _Il haussa les épaules et un sourcil._

S: Quand j'ai vu Vala te coller comme ça... Ca m'a rendu dingue... J'ai tout de suite oublié que tu étais sur ma moto.

 _Jack sourit et passa une main dans les cheveux de Sam._

J: Jalouse?

S: Tu n'as même pas idée!

 _Elle l'embrassa passionnément._

J: Humm...

S: C'était ton idée pas vrai?

J: Hum?

 _Il parcourut le cou de Sam de baisers._

S: Qu'elle mette ses mains sous ton tee-shirt?

 _Elle en profita pour le faire elle même, lui caressant le dos._

J: Je voulais voir ta réaction...

S: Daniel n'était pas très content non plus... et... tu as aimé?

 _Il rit intérieurement, continuant d'envahir son cou et ses épaules. Il savait qu'elle lui demanderait si le fait que Vala le caresse lui avait fait quelque chose. Il aimait ce côté de Sam, celui qui n'avait parfois pas confiance. Un frisson le parcourut sous l'effet des mains de Carter. Elle le remarqua._

J: J'aime toujours qu'une femme me tripote.

 _Elle le pinça immédiatement, le faisant se arquer._

J: Ouch!

S: Alors?

J: Personne ne me fait autant d'effet que toi.

 _Il lui fit un clin d'œil et l'embrassa sauvagement, la faisant basculer sur le côté. Puis il la redressa._

S: Bien!

 _Elle se recoiffa._

S: Allez, viens, on va les rejoindre avant qu'ils s'imaginent qu'on fait des bébés, comme dit Vala.

J: Oh moi je ne suis pas contre!

 _Ils sortirent du garage et virent Daniel et Vala en pleine séance de bouche à bouche. Ils s'avancèrent main dans la main._

S: Vala, je vous préviens, si vous touchez encore une seule fois à mon homme je vous bousille!

 _Jack sourit à pleine dent tout fier. Daniel se détacha de Vala, mais garda un bras protecteur autour d'elle._

D: D'ailleurs Jack à ce propos, la prochaine fois que vous avez des idées pareilles vous oubliez!

J: C'est pas ma faute, c'est elle qui voulait voir si vous étiez jaloux!

V: Hey!

 _Ils se mirent à rire tous les 4 et se dirigèrent vers l'intérieur. Jack se retourna pour regarder Sam_

J: Puisque je n'ai rien cassé, tu me laisseras y remo...

S: Non.

J: Rho allez Sam?!

S: Non.

J: Juste une fois?

S: Non.

J: Tu pourras te mettre derrière moi et me tripoter.

S: Noooonnnn!

J: D'oh!

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **AN: Peut-être que certains d'entre vous vont se demander si Jack sait conduire une moto, mais en regardant l'épisode "le trésor d'Avalon" où Jack dit à Landry qu'il vendait sa moto, je n'ai plus eu de doute ^^. Et puis cet homme sait tout faire, non?**_


End file.
